


April floor.

by Nariter



Category: long exposure
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariter/pseuds/Nariter
Summary: An x-reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a poorly written thing. Fricken sad that this was published before my other one. 
> 
> Mars if you actually bothered to read this, I'm sorry Im not sorry. <3

(yerFkknName)

There he was. Mitch muller the school terrorizer. Every one was affraid of him. but, you found him so hot, is hair and his teeth. Because you know teeth?  
Somehow over the week you two manage to go out, when you decided to invite him to your house.

You decide to text him.  
Hey mitchy, wanna come over?  
there was a pause.  
yah.

You came home after school, holding his hands.   
Your house was a small two story building and you led him in it.  
“So, uh, (yerFkknName) this is your house?” Ignoring his nervousness.   
“YEP, Come on in!”  
You both walk in, you led him into the kitchen to get a drink of water.  
you gave him a cup and he look at you nervously, you chuckled at him. He tooooooo cute?  
For a few hours you two watch some TV together. Then why you get bored You then lead him upstairs.  
Some how you two get into an embrace,  
“Oh mitch! I love you.” You say, as you hug him. Mitch chuckled nervously, obviously uncomfortable. but you don’t notice how he felt. How could you, you’re the reader. you only know what I tell you.   
The only one who knows how he feels is (yerFkknName)  
“Man (yerFkknName)…” You shushed him, then tell him you need to get a drink of water.  
As you head down the stairs You tripped over your personality fell down the stairs only to find you were shot out of existence, also known as the floor and died THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Then end I hope you will bleach your eyes l8ter, if not then I did not try hard enough. ;U
> 
>  
> 
> Happy April fools, Mars I know you hate X readers and Hate writing them too. But only for this day would I ever bother to decide to write this.


End file.
